


The Joker's Daughter

by payton_vega



Series: The Joker's Daughter [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fear, Gen, Joker being Joker, Just slightly, Kidnapping, Questioning Sanity, crazy dad issues, falling for a henchman, hopelessness, joker has tiny soft spot, like really tiny, obsessed dad joker, severe dad issues, still kinda abusive though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payton_vega/pseuds/payton_vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine White is just a normal Gotham teenager who aspires to be a veterinarian. Her father's an old friend of Bruce Wayne's. Everything goes downhill when she turns eighteen, thanks to the Joker- the new villain on the scene. With him is news that destroys Katherine's world and everything she thought she knew about herself. It can't possibly be true...right? Katherine's thrown into a dangerous game of survival, betrayal, lies, and manipulation. Will she make it out alive, or will the Joker turn her into his cold, empty sidekick? Starts before TDK and follows the plot of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've had this story idea going on for a while now and I finally decided to publish it. I apologize in advance because this chapter is a bit short but it's just to kinda establish some of the significant characters and let you get to know the main character. I promise the future chapters will be longer. Enjoy!

"Trevor, hey!" I greeted my friend who'd been missing from school for the last few days.

"Hey, beautiful!" Trevor greeted me with a smirk. "Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, walking next to him to our first class. Trevor had moved to Gotham a few months ago, enrolling in Gotham High. And, living up to the title as "Gotham High Princess", as everyone liked to call me, since he sat next to me in first period I invited him to sit with me and my friends at lunch and walked with him to his classes- which were coincidentally all the classes I had.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously. "I tried calling and texting you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Trevor scratched the back of his neck, "family emergency."

I nodded, walking through the doorway into our English class and sitting down in my seat.

"So, am I still invited to your birthday party tomorrow evening?"

"Of course, silly," I couldn't help but laugh. "It's gonna take a whole lot more than dodging some messages to get uninvited.

/

"You wanna know why Friday is my favorite day of the week?" Jasmine, my lifelong best friend, asked me as we walked out to her car after school ended.

I smiled, "Humor me."

"The weekend."

I rolled my eyes, not disappointed with her answer.

"So what's the deal with you and Trevor?" she suddenly asked me after we got in her car.

"What deal?" I asked in confusion.

"You guys are totally into each other!"

I rolled my eyes again. "I don't have time for a relationship, Jazz. I need to stay focused on my grades so I can graduate with honors-"

"And then get the hell outta Gotham and go to NYU and study to become a vet, come back and work in Gotham animal shelters to save the poor fluffy babies. Jeez, Katy, you're allowed to have some fun, you know."

"And I'm gonna have fun at my birthday party, Mom."

"You better, smartass."

Jasmine drove us to Starbucks for our usual Friday cotton candy frappuccinos, hurrying inside before the line got any longer.

"So, your mom and I already have everything planned for tomorrow," Jasmine decided to pass the time waiting in line, "we're gonna go out for breakfast, go shopping, get our hair done, mani-pedi's, and you and I are gonna..."

I didn't purposely mean to drown my best friend out, but the feeling that I was being watched came over me so I turned to see a man standing outside watching me. He wasn't even trying to hide it, he seemingly had no shame as he smirked at me. I knew I should've looked away, but something about him seemed so familiar.

"Katy!"

Jasmine's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, making me turn away from the guy with the staring problem. But I still had the feeling I was being watched.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, my face beginning to feel warm.

My best friend glared at me. "I was trying to ask you if you'd help me with my calculus homework later. I'm gonna do everything else and tackle that last."

"Oh, of course!"

We ordered our frappuccinos without further incident, going back out to Jasmine's car. I looked around to find the creepy guy gone. Jasmine drove me back to my house, once again trying to prod details of my nonexistent relationship with Trevor out of me.

"Don't forget about the introductory paragraph of your Hamlet essay," I reminded my forgetful friend as I got out of her car with my messenger bag and drink.

"Don't forget to ask Trevor out!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked up the three porch steps to the front door and opened it, my mom's voice greeting me as I shut it.

"How was school, sweetie?"

"'To be or not to be,'" I quoted with a flourish as I walked into the kitchen, "'that is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of-"

"Okay, Shakespeare," my dad interrupted me as he came in the kitchen, "calm down."

"But, Dad," I whined, "I finally have the "To be or not to be" soliloquy memorized! And in my English class we have to write an essay breaking down and explaining a speech from the play and mine is about it!"

"Why don't you consider becoming an English teacher, since you love it so much?"

It always did puzzle my parents-and most people who knew me- why I wanted to pursue a career as a veterinarian instead of an English teacher. I wanted to heal, I loved animals. I always figured that there were plenty of people who wanted to be doctors for humans, and I wanted to work with animals. Sure, I loved to read, but I couldn't stand most teenage boys. They were all either too dumb, too stuck up, or just lacking too many brain cells for their own good. Since I wanted to work with more animals than people, I wanted to be a vet.

"I have homework," I dropped my empty Starbucks cup in the trashcan and headed upstairs to my room, quoting Hamlet's famous soliloquy to myself.

/

"Don't forget you need plenty of beauty sleep for tomorrow," Jasmine reminded me on the phone as I got ready for bed. In complete Jasmine fashion, she'd taken complete control over my birthday party- with my mom, of course. But we did that for each other.

"If you'd let me off the phone I could get some," I playfully scolded my friend, "and as my party planner you need it too."

"How sweet of you to remember who loves you enough to plan this giant party!"

"Go to sleep, Jazz."

"Okay, okay! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

I plugged my phone's charger in, turning off my phone and setting in on my nightstand before turning my lamp off and falling asleep.

/

"And everything is ready?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good," the Joker paused to cackle to himself. "Ooh, I feel just like a little kid on Christmas morning."

Sometimes Trevor questioned why he'd agreed to work for the crazy clown. They were constantly having to find more guys, the Joker just loved to off his goons if they messed up the tiniest bit. But as long as you did exactly what you were supposed to you were fine. And he was with his brother- the only family he had left- so he'd keep his complaints to himself.

"You wanna know what I love about secrets?" the Joker asked him. "They always come out in the end. People think they have it all figured out. They, ah, simply pretend it didn't happen. But the thing about secrets is...they just can't keep themselves hidden."


	3. Notice

Hey guys! I know by now I could've had several more chapters for this story out, but I was unable to work on them due to the fact that I was in Great Lakes, Illinois for US Navy boot camp. I graduated September 2nd and am now in Dam Neck, Virginia for my schooling. I have my phone, obviously, so hopefully I'll be able to get some work done on here. Check out my other works if you want to see some good stuff, thank you for your patience!


End file.
